


Be my Valentine

by Lotto95



Series: Holiday season [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: Since their new year's eve kiss, Emma and Regina had developed their relationship into a more casual...and sexual nature, but by the time the next holiday comes along Emma is ready for more. The mayor might need a little convincing, however.





	Be my Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wanted this up on Valentine's day, but here we are...only a few days late ;) 
> 
> Anyways, it's a cute follow up to the 'Midnight kiss' fic. It's not completely necessary to read the first, but I would recommend that you do ;D Set somewhere in season 2 and I hope you guys enjoy!

Emma falls flat on her back with a low moan causing her tangled hair to spread out over the pillow. Each finger slowly releases its grip of the sheets as she comes back to herself.

“Gods, you’re good at that,” she says, propping her chin against her heaving chest to catch Regina’s smirk.

Her lips glisten from where she’s still nestled between Emma’s legs. Emma quickly diverts her eyes before she places a hand on the back of Regina’s head to push her back down. _That_ would end badly. Since their New Year’s Eve kiss and the prompt discovery that they couldn’t keep their hands off one another once they finally got into bed, Emma had learnt the true word of control.

Even if Emma had secretly discovered when she stops being all queen like, she likes to bottom. It only happens when Emma teases her to the brink of madness and it had been glorious finding that out. Either way, she doesn’t want to push things now.

In her pursuit to look away, she catches sight of the way her hardened nipples rise and fall with her chest. “What do you think of my boobs?” she asks, because that’s such a normal question. Regina is already crawling back up the bed whilst Emma’s head tips to the side. Regina plonks down on her rather gorgeous backside and chuckles, one hand at her hip to steady her as she brings the other to cover one of Emma’s boobs.

“Hmm,” she says and frowns as if she’s generally considering the question. Emma’s also discovered she’s kind of a dork. Once she starts talking with Henry over his comics, there’s no stopping them. “Very firm, fabulous to squeeze and I very much like these in my mouth,” she says and flicks Emma’s nipple.

They both end up chuckling as Regina slides onto her side, elbow propped up and her head in her hand. “You don’t think I’m attractive to you?” she asks, and arches her brow with this little curl of her lips which almost makes Emma lean in and kiss her senseless.

“Well, do you?” Emma rolls onto her side, hands fiddling with the covers. It’s not the attractiveness she’s worried about, but the way Regina curls in on herself whenever she tries to push for more.

Regina rolls her eyes, then uses a finger nail to trail from Emma’s hip and up her side, letting her eyes wander at the same time. “You’re utterly breath taking, Ms Swan. It’s a shame your personality doesn’t match your features.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Emma shuffles closer anyway. By pushing for more she meant cuddles. All she wanted was a fricken cuddle from the woman. And okay, yes she was the Evil Queen and the mayor of Storybrooke with a long history of murder and all sorts of violent awful things, but underneath Emma’s certain there’s a woman who would love a good cuddle.

“You did ask,” Regina says, stretches an arm out before running fingers through her hair and shaking it out.

Emma takes it as an opportunity to close the distant until their bodies touch. On the deepest breath ever, she flings an arm over Regina’s waist whilst she is open and presses her cheek to her bare chest. Emma’s eyes flutter closed in an instant, a little smile pushing on her lips. She even gets to enjoy it for an entire thirty seconds before Regina stiffens and rolls away.

Emma sighs and pushes herself up before her hair gets trapped under her body. That had happened once or twice and she wasn’t inclined for it to happen again. When she looks back up, Regina is sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to Emma.

“You can leave now,” she says, leaning over to pull a blouse from off the floor. It goes around her shoulders and she stands to pull her arms through the sleeves. Then she turns and it might have been the most magnificent sight Emma had ever seen. Bare from the waist down, and the blouse was across her body, but revealed a hefty amount of those generous boobs.

Emma gulps and forgets all about the cuddling. “I like your boobs,” she says, then grimaces. Emma rolls to the other side of the bed and stands.

“Thank you very much, dear,” she says, all the playfulness completely gone. She waves a hand over Emma, which causes a purple light to protrude and clean Emma’s body.

“You have to stop doing that without telling me!” Emma twists the ball of her foot into the floor and inspects the back of her body. It was extremely handy and if the thought of doing magic didn’t want to make her run for the hills she might try it herself, but seriously? It seemed cool and everything given the context of Harry Potter, but when people used it in this town it always seemed to end in catastrophe.

“I’m not having your hair blocking my drains.” She does the same to her own body before putting some more of her clothing back on. Emma can’t say she’s not a tad disappointed, but the woman managed to look fabulous whether in or out of clothes.

“Fine,” Emma says and huffs, finding her discarded clothing around the room. She tugs her jeans up and hops around until they’re around her hips. “But erm…I was thinking,” she says, finding the rest of her clothes and dressing.

“Spit it out, Ms Swan,” she says and lets out this huge sigh as if anything which is about to come out of Emma’s mouth would be the most inconvenient thing to ever happen. Which is insulting, considering they just had sex. Very incredible hot sex, but that is beside the point.

“Will you be my valentine?” she asks, a blush growing up her neck.

That was not smooth and it came out all wrong, but the thought of taking Regina on a date makes Emma all fluffy inside. Perhaps it shouldn’t; Regina being the Evil Queen and all, but she had changed. It was still early days, but so far no mishaps or murder attempts and she had been civil with Emma on multiple occasions when they were outside of the bedroom.

If that wasn’t progress, Emma didn’t know what was.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Regina does this laugh as if it was intended to make Emma feel bad, but it comes out more like a snort and it results in Emma biting the side of her cheek.

“Come on, it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Just dinner or something,” she says and shrugs. “It’s not like I haven’t had dinner three times here this week.”

“Absolutely not. We’re not…anything, dear.” Regina moves closer and runs her eyes the length of Emma’s now very clothed body. “You look phenomenal and your skills in bed are fantastic, but don’t mistake this for anything more than sex. And I’m only fucking you because there’s no one else available in this town.”

Emma swallows and lowers her eyes.

The look on Regina’s face was like the times she had believed to have one upped Emma during the curse. Emma pushes past the mayor, ignoring the sinking in her gut. When she wasn’t being an ass, she really liked Regina. She was…different, without all the added layers and maybe they could be something other than…whatever it was they were doing.

It takes a moment to brush off the cold, but Emma grabs the door then flings her head over one shoulder with a smirk. “Thanks for all those compliments. I am fantastic in bed.”

She slams the door and walks away with her head held high.

***

Regina might have rejected her proposal to go out for Valentine’s day, but they’d had sex twice since then; once on their scheduled evening and thirty minutes ago when Regina had called Emma into her office because she was pissed at the report she’d filled it. The vein popping on her forehead had been sexy as anything, so Emma had started kissing her and one thing led to another. It’s given Emma renewed hope that she could get Regina to agree to the date.

She’s also extremely thrilled with the way the afternoon had gone when she struts into Granny’s after the impromptu fucking.

“Can I get a grilled cheese?” she asks, leaning against the counter with a brilliant wide smile.

“Coming right up,” Ruby says, scribbles it onto a piece of paper then sticks it to the board. “I honestly don’t know how you do it.” She stands on her tiptoes then lets her eyes wander Emma’s figure. With the amount of crap she eats she should not have the body she does.

“I work out a lot,” she says and wiggles her eyebrows. She did work out a lot, but that was not the point. The point was she had the memories of Regina bent over her desk and the taste of her was still on her tongue.

Ruby smirks, spins her head around then leans on the counter and brings her head a little closer to Emma’s. “Does your workouts include fucking the mayor?”

“What? How?” Her eyes go wide, and the blush travels up her neck, but she can’t help the way she feels a little proud at herself. As much as Regina claims no one in the town would bed her, Emma knew there was some people who would drop to their knees even without the title of queen.

“Seriously?” Ruby chuckles and shakes her head. “Do you really believe she wouldn’t tell everyone she could that their precious saviour had fallen into bed with the Evil Queen? I had to suffer through two hours of your mother ranting to me about it. All the whilst I had to pretend like I wasn’t one hundred percent jealous.”

Emma grins, and shrugs as if it’s no big deal. “Yeah…sounds like Regina,” she says then bites her lower lip. The thought of her mother knowing about her sex life didn’t sit well with her, but it wasn’t as if she hadn’t been there when they had kissed for the first time, followed by Regina being overly suggestive about what would happen next. “I did want to ask a favour though?”

“You kinky thing,” Ruby says, taps her arm and winks. “I’ll be up for a threesome any day of the week.”

“Ruby!”

She laughs, entire posture relaxing at Emma’s startled gaze. “It was worth a try,” she says and shrugs. “Anyway, what is it you’re after?”

“If you’re not busy, is there any chance you could watch Henry on Valentine’s day?” Emma’s cheeks turn red, not helped by the widening of Ruby’s eyes.

“Wow…I…you, like like her?” she asks, voice all high pitched and it makes Emma groan and want to fall into the earth.

“Maybe,” she says, with a sheepish smile. “I wanted to kiss her forever ago and she, I don’t know, she intrigues me and when it’s just us she isn’t all that bad.”

“You’re really selling her Emma.” Ruby lifts a brow.

“Oh, shut it. You just admitted you would sleep with her given half the chance.”

“Sex Emma. I would have sex with that sexy woman. A relationship? No thank you.”

Emma crosses her arms and thanks Granny as she slides over a dish with the treat on it. She’s half reluctant to eat in so the taste of Regina wouldn’t leave her mouth. Until her stomach rumbles, and she slides less than gracefully onto the stool and digs her teeth into the gooey cheese.

“I feel like there might be more between us,” she says then takes another bite.

“And does she feel that way?” Ruby leans against the counter and wafts in Granny’s direction, shaking her head. She could serve in a moment.

“I don’t know,” she whispers, slowly chomping on the food.

Regina hadn’t taken the idea of them going on a date well, but that didn’t have to mean it was over. The least she could do was try.

“I’ll watch him. But if this goes badly and Regina goes on a murderous spree, then I want no part in it.” Ruby points a finger at Emma, who grins through her food. “I mean it, Swan.”

Emma places two fingers to her temple then flicks them in her direction with a smirk. Phase one of her master plan was complete. Now all she had to do was get Regina to agree.

***

It doesn’t come as a surprise when her phone vibrates in the pockets of her jeans exactly one day until Valentine’s day. Emma had left it, partly because she hadn’t wanted to ruin their sex life, but she knew too much pushing could backfire. The last thing she wanted was to go head to head with the mayor. She’d had enough of that under the curse. It was incredibly sexy and such a wasted opportunity for some incredible sex…and she shakes her head and answers the thing.

“Regina,” she says, voice all innocent and casual. “I know I’m great in bed, but it’s a bit early in the day. Don’t you think?”

“What is the meaning of this?” she almost screams down the phone. “I already told you, Ms Swan. We’re nothing more than sex. When will that get through that blonde head of yours?”

“I could dye it brunette, but it would ruin the whole blonde, brunette dynamic we’ve got going on.” Emma pouts as she walks towards the station. “That would suck Regina. You suck.”

“Excuse me?”

Emma can hear the sigh as if Regina was stood right next to her.

“Oh come on. I know you were stuck in the eighties for almost three decades, but that can’t be lost on you?”

“Ms Swan, so help me…”

“Alright, alright. We’ll just have to get you caught up.” Emma smiles and waves as Archie passes her by, wondering if he could help get through to Regina. Although, she doesn’t want him to know about their sex lives either.

“I was referring to the Rose and the…note.”

“Seems like you have a secret admirer.”

“It’s hardly a secret, dear.”

“Aww, you’re no fun. Oh…except that one time when we roll played and you-”

“Ms Swan!”

“Alright, but you have to admit it was cute?”

“Every princess needs a queen. Be my Valentine’s?” There was a pause and Emma imagines Regina pinching the bridge of her nose. “You couldn’t come up with anything better?”

“If I do does that mean you’ll have dinner with me tomorrow?”

Emma’s eyes widen as she steps into the station, promptly rolling then as the call disconnects. “Rude,” she mutters and shoves the phone into her pocket.

***

Regina breathes through her nose, both hands on the desk as she pushes herself up into a standing position. “Ms Swan…”

“Hi,” Emma says with a sheepish grin. “I’m guessing you didn’t call me over to go over my amazing Sheriff’s reports?” Emma moves confidently into the room, certain the flicker in Regina’s eyes meant something. Or she was very subtly checking her out, which…is a win either way.

“Chocolate will not win me over,” she says and pulls open the desk to her drawer. “Certainly not this amount.” She grabs the chocolate bars and places them on the desk, lips muttering as if she’s trying to count. When there’s a small pile of the chocolate Emma plonks down on the chair and leans back against it.

“There’s sixty.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sixty chocolate bars.”

“Why in the world do you believe I need sixty chocolate bars?” Regina’s vein begins to pop in her temple and it causes Emma to lick her lips and shuffle uncomfortably in the chair.

“For your age. Sort of…I don’t know how old you are and considering you spent twenty eight years frozen in time and for all I know this isn’t your first time freezing curse. You could’ve rolled your age back as the queen or anything. So I went for a number that covered it.”

Emma gives her a shit eating grin when she stares at Emma and doesn’t let herself blink once.

“Regina,” Emma says and sits up in the chair. “You can create literal fire balls yet you look like you’re trying to incinerate me with your eyes.”

“I am not sixty years old.” Her face turns red and Emma has to bite the inside of her cheek. Hard.

“You kind of must be. Or at least late fifties. But don’t worry,” she says and stands, hands on the small space left on the desk so she can lean over. Their noses are almost touching and Emma can see the tiniest of smirks pushing on the corners of her lips. “I have a thing for older woman.”

“You’ll do well to remember who you’re talking to.” Regina stands straight and brushes out the crinkles in her dress. “You’re lucky I haven’t already incinerated your ass.”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to tap it,” she says and winks.

“Excuse me?”

“Really? Do you ever do anything other than plan evil schemes which suck because like seriously Regina. I’m glad my mom survived and all because well-” she grins and points both hands at herself, “hello me. You couldn’t even kill Snow White. Snow freaking White. What kind of Evil Queen are you?”

Regina closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. “You’re going to be the death of me,” she says and spins, mainly to hide the smile which pushes on her lips the moment she turns. So Emma was extremely annoying and she had the urge to throw a fire ball at her when they weren’t having amazing sex, but she hadn’t expected her to simply accept her past so easily.

It’s almost heart-warming if it wasn’t so terrifying.

“Nah. Kind of like having you around. And I still haven’t heard a thank you for the chocolate. I know you have a secret stash. Oh…or are you going to thank me later? You could roll play the Evil Queen because…hmm…”

Emma’s eyes flutter as her mind wanders. She hadn’t had much experience with the queen, but the few things she had seen were enough to induce a fantasy or two.

“Excuse me?” Regina spins and eyes her curiously. “You expect me to believe you want to roll play having sex with the person who cast a curse and made you grow up without parents?”

“I’m beginning to think that wasn’t such a bad thing,” she mutters, thinking back to the insanity of her parents being Snow White and Prince Charming. It was every child’s dream, but faced with the real versions…she shudders and smiles up at Regina and takes a breath. “It was shitty what you did, but what’s done is done and I know it wasn’t black and white, but my parents choose to shove me into a fucking tree, Regina. I mean…who does that?”

“Your parents.” Regina widens her eyes and steps around the table with a sigh. There’s a softness to her eyes Emma only gets to see for brief periods after sex when Regina is still relaxed. It just as quickly goes. “I’m happy to keep our arrangement up, but nothing more.”

“Fine.” Emma huffs and crosses her arms. “But can we at least have epic sex tomorrow? I’ve already gotten someone to watch Henry.”

“Come by at seven,” she says, voice dropping and causing a shiver to run through Emma’s body.

Stage two…complete. 

***

Regina drags Emma up the stairs the moment she walks through the room. Emma had half been hoping they would have a nice dinner first and Regina would surprise her, but well…she had the surprise waiting. Regina opens the door, stops dead then turns to Emma with wide eyes.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” she says and smiles sheepishly.

Regina tips her head and there’s a scowl on her lips that begs to be kissed, but Emma had been hoping for a better reaction that this. She does suppose it was to be expected, but Emma had to at least try to get Regina’s attention.

“Emma,” she whispers, shaking her head then spins back around.

The lights in the room have been dimmed, with candles in various spaces creating a warmth and lovely smell to go with the petals spread out of the bed. Two roses had been placed on the pillows, but not just any roses, they were black and white. The site took Regina’s breath away. After spotting the light from beneath the door to the ensuit bathroom, Regina pushes it open to see a familiar seen. Candles, with a filled bubble back. A bottle of wine was waiting in an ice bucket, with two wine glasses and small tray of chocolates besides the bath.

“Emma,” she says, astonishment to her voice. “How did you…?”

“I don’t know how great my magic is, so I’m not sure if we’ll have to run the bath again, but the theory was it would stay at the perfect temperature,” she says, spilling out words rather than letting the emotions take over. There was still a chance Regina would reject her and if that would be the case she would back off for good.

“Look,” Emma says, arms circling around her waist. “I know we're the last two people in all the realms who should be together. And there's like...a lot of realms.” She gasps, eyes wide. “Is santa clause real?”

“Keep on point, Ms Swan,” she says, a smirk gracing her lips as she moves to hang her arms loosely around Emma’s neck who's mumbling something about asking Gold if she had too.

It felt incredible and Regina was looking at her as if she was more than just someone to keep her bed warm at night. Well, not night, because the concept of her staying was foreign. And she had let it slip to her mother that one time, whilst Emma had stood there and gone red, so it could be another way for Regina to get revenge on her enemies and...oh, she smiles sheepishly at Regina and plants a quick kiss to her lips.  


“I thought that there might be more between us than just sex, you know? Because I like...like like you,” she says and grimaces.

“You like like me?” Regina says and lifts her brow. Her hands dangle behind Emma's neck, clasped together. When she chuckles, they shudder on Emma’s shoulder.  


Emma had hoped she could quickly skip past the part where she sounded like an idiot, but hey, at least she was staying true to herself and was giving Regina plenty of reasons to tease her with and she liked teasing her one hell of a lot.

“I really like you, Regina,” she says softly, eyes connected to Regina's the entire time. “I know it was destiny that I came here and defeated the Evil Queen and to break your curse and…” Regina's eyes take on that murderous quality. Perhaps best to change course. “But screw destiny.” She couldn't exactly take the curse thing back, but the saviour title was exhausting anyway.

“This is so romantic.” Regina rolls her eyes and leans in until her lips press against Emma's. Those soft lips she’d been lucky enough to have been kissing for the last six weeks.

Emma moans and digs her fingers into the soft material of Regina’s blouse. Their noses brush when Regina deepens the kiss, Emma's eyes squeezing shut as she lets herself be kissed by a woman who looks like a freaking goddess. If she forgot what she had been saying, then who could blame her?  


“You're very adorable when you get all flustered,” Regina mutters against her lips and gives her one last peck. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

Emma’s eyes go wide as Regina smiles a smile unrestraint and free from pretence. It momentarily takes Emma’s breath away. “Are you…?”

“We can date,” she says and gives Emma another kiss. “But we’re taking this slow and don’t think to push this any further.” Emma’s nodding as if she had been given the best gift on Christmas morning. “And…Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“The roses.”

Emma’s cheeks very slowly push up and up. It had been months and months since the curse had broken. Things were still difficult between them all, but other than a few magical mishaps, Regina hadn’t done anything noteworthy of her title. Even Henry was starting to come around and was slowly spending time with his mother and staying at the mansion.

“The petals are white with black splodges. Like you. I refuse to believe you’re all bad, Regina,” she says softly and brushes her knuckles down Regina’s cheek. Henry was proof enough. “We live in the grey, all of us. And I want to get to know the real you.”

Regina nods once very slowly, not taking her eyes off Emma’s for a second. The next moment her lips are sliding over Emma’s and she’s being tugged flush against the younger woman’s gorgeous body.

“Emma,” she pushes out between kisses. “Get your ass in my bed.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say my name.” Emma grins and grabs Regina’s hand, tugging her towards the bath. “I think we should take a bath first.”

“Sex first. Bath later.” Regina is tugged back to Emma and their lips collide all over again. She tugs at Emma’s top and pulls it over her head, hands instantly falling to the toned stomach before she leans back in for more kisses.

“Or we could have sex in the bath?” Emma says and unclips her bra.

“Sex first,” Regina says and dips her head to wrap her lips around Emma’s nipple.

Emma’s head tips back, one hand coming to cover Regina’s hair and she lets out a small moan. “You win,” she says and sighs, letting Regina pull her back into the room and undress her.

The sex was phenomenal as usual, though this time filled with shy looks and tender touches and Regina brushed her lips slowly along the length of Emma’s body which was exquisite. What might be even better, however, was how they ended up in the bath.

Regina had her back to Emma’s front, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. She pressed her lips to Regina’s wet shoulder then held her snuggly to her chest. She finally got her cuddle and the smile on Emma’s lips wouldn’t leave no matter what anyone would say.

“Best Valentine’s day ever,” she whispers and holds on to Regina even tighter.  


End file.
